Epic
by Mikkal
Summary: They weren't that popular yet. Kendall learns that the hard way at a teen club. But then one certain song plays and people realize they're actually not that bad.


_Disclaimer: Do not own Big Time Rush. Wish I did, though._

Shortest one-shot to date...dang. Out of two, now three. Okay...

Inspired by the UK bonus track (I think for the iTunes bought album, so unfair) _Epic_. It's become a personal favorite of mine. I get light headed every time I listen to it.

And, for once, focused mostly on someone who is _not _Logan. Shocker, I know. Did I mention Logan does a lot of singing in this song? And Carlos is becoming one of my most favoritest singers? (minus Logan, he's always at the top of the list)

* * *

><p>Epic<p>

Mikkal

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Mama Knight let us go!"<p>

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's a teen club, Carlos. Why wouldn't she?"

"Whatever!" Carlos jammed his helmet on and merged onto the dance floor, joining the fray excitedly.

Kendall smirked and dragged the smart one into a crowd of mostly Palm Woods kids. "Let loose, Logan. It's fun time not mope time."

He got a scowl and a glare for that.

Two songs in, though, Logan was happily dancing with Camille. Well, he _had _been dancing with some other girls from that one school, Hollywood Arts, but the actress would not have that and promptly stole him away to dance with him herself. James managed to tear himself away from a few girls who thought he was _very _pretty and joined the Jennifers in a four-way dance, much to the jealousy of Carlos.

_This one is for the ladies, they lookin' so amazing! _

_Let's get crazy, ain't nothin' gonna save me! _

_Make this an epic night!_

Camille squealed and glomped her on-again boyfriend, singing at the top of her lungs along with an embarrassed Logan. She was in love with this song, like really in love. It was a bit creepy.

Kendall frowned when he heard someone mutter, "I thought the club was suppose to play known music. Who the hell sings this?"

I mean, he knew Big Time Rush wasn't _that_ famous, wasn't known enough to be played at clubs and have everyone scream like they do when a popular song plays. But he didn't expect them to be so down at the bottom charts that everyone started to leave the dance floor and get drinks instead of dancing.

A girl grabbed his arm. "Hey, dude. Do you know who sings this?"

His frown got a little deeper. "Big Time Rush."

She raised an eyebrow. "Gustavo Rocque's boy band? Really?"

_Turn down the __lights, turn up the music.  
>You've been waiting all week to let it out.<br>__Your piece of mind, go ahead and lose it.  
>We don't need no gravity, it's going down .<em>

"Vocal group," Kendall corrected weakly. He hated being called a boy band, it made it seem like they were targeted towards little girls. They were so much more than that. "We're—I mean, _they're_ a vocal group." Why did he just change that? Was he embarrassed of the band? No, he couldn't be...

But...maybe he could be? What? How did that thought get there?

"It's a band made out of boys, it's a boy band," she said, amused for some strange reason. She turned to her friend. "They're surprisingly good. Didn't they come out with a new album?"

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, my sis won't stop listening to it. I have to admit, it's a lot better than their first one. I think this song is from the second."

..._Make this an epic night! _

_We gonna do it right! Our hands up in the air. _

_Make this an epic night! _

_Don't wanna see daylight. Our hands up in the air!... _

Logan shimmed up to him, Camille clinging to his arm and making it hard to walk. "Man, you've gotta come see this." The brightest smile Kendall had ever seen on his face lit up the area. "It's freakin' amazing."

Kendall glanced back at the girls only to see them dragging a group of people onto the dance floor and making a huge dance group. He grinned, starting to feel a little bit better, and let Logan yank him towards a group of people near the DJ, the music getting even louder.

_When that beat go boom, boom, boom.  
>I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move.<br>When that beat go boom, boom, boom.  
>I wanna see you move, move, move, move, move, move, move .<em>

He laughed when he noticed Logan moving his lips, singing _Epic_ under his breath even though no one would hear him if he sung normally. The closer they got to the speakers the more sure his ear drums were going to explode into a bloody mess.

Okay, not the best mental image. Kendall rubbed his ears worriedly. Could that even happen? Doctor Mitchell would know, he'd ask him once they left.

There was cheering and shouting. James and Carlos leaned against each other, singing at the top of their lungs, laughing hysterically when someone did something stupid. Usually it was one of them because they kept tripping over each other.

"What'd you wanna show me, Loges?" He was a little weirded out, Logan was never this mysterious unless it was something considerably mind blowing.

First his ear drums then his mind? Kendall didn't think he could handle it.

_Forever young, party forever  
>Don't watch the clock, you came to have a good time<br>If something's wrong, don't make it better  
>Do what you want<br>You just gotta live your life _

Logan grinned his crooked grin. "Trust me, you're gonna love it." He pushed his way though the crowd, dragging Camille and Kendall with him. "This is what our song's doing to the crowd," he said proudly.

Kendall's draw dropped and rolled away as he stared at the center of the group circle, a sort of dance contest going on. Some dude was krumping and a very talented chick was break dancing, her tight top saving her from any embarrassing flashing.

Someone spread the crowd out, making a huge amount of room for just one person, and pushed the two dancers away before he started tricking. Flips and dives that made Kendall and little jealous. (Something he sometimes felt around James and Logan for their epic (haha, pun) back-flipping skills.)

_Make this an epic night!  
>Don't wanna see daylight,<br>Our hands up in the air!_

"They weren't doing this 'til our song came on," Logan explained. "Our song is making them dance."

Kendall glanced back and saw the bars and tables virtually empty. Everyone was on the dance floor. It was the most people dancing since the night began...

And it was because of Big Time Rush's music.

_Their_ music.

It just needed to enter the minds of everyone and occur to them that just because they didn't know who sung this didn't mean it wasn't good.

Kendall flashed a look at the girl who had asked him who sang this song earlier and she smiled at him, doing some crazy, uncoordinated dance happily. He laughed and turned around just in time to see James and Carlos enter the center of the dance floor to do some dance moves choreographed for them just for this song.

_Put your problem aside, you've got the right  
>To lose your mind<br>Get your hands in the sky  
>And move your body close to mine <em>

The crowd cheered them on until Logan pushed Carlos away and whispered something in James' ear, a smirk on his face he only got when he went down to their level. When he decided to be just as crazy as the rest of the band.

James grinned, high-fived and fist bumped him before the went to separate ends of the oval area that was still set up the way the tricker wanted. Carlos clapped him on the back, jumping excitedly for what was about to come. Camille looked like she was about to pass out.

It took a few hopping starts but Logan and James started their own choreographed moves that were made for this song and _Elevate_. It involved back flips and tricks that James worked his butt off to learn from Logan.

Those were suppose to be a secret weapon for their performances, but Logan was obviously feeling the effects of the song and crowd. James always loved showing off...They were going to get into _so _much trouble.

And Kendall didn't care.

_Our hands up in the air,  
>Make this an epic night!<br>Our hands up in the air,  
>Make this an epic night !<em>

They ended along with the song to a roaring amount of applause. Camille jumped Logan before he could even catch his breath, almost making them fall to the ground.

"That was _Epic_ by Big! Time! Rush!"

The crowd cheered, cat-calls and wolf whistles. James basked in the glory of the adoration, Logan blushed, and Carlos started bouncing even more. Kendall felt a smile grow on his face, heart pounding.

This was what they were waiting for. This was what they wanted. The fame, the glory, people enjoying themselves with something Big Time Rush loved to do.

"Play another!" Someone shouted. A hundred or so people shouted their own agreement.

"Okay, okay." There was a pause. "How about _Elevate_?"

People cheered, but Kendall had a feeling it was only because it was by Big Time Rush, not because they actually knew the song. Honestly, it didn't really matter. They wanted to listen to their music, that was the most important part.

_Elevate a little higher!_

_Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate!_


End file.
